


Un appuntamento celato

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Dates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Soul e Maka al loro primo appuntamento.★ Quest@ [fanfic/art/aesthetic/video/ecc] partecipa all'iniziativa “Artist Meets Artist” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Soul Eater.★ Tipo di art: Fanfiction.★ Rating: SFW (per tutti); NSFW (sesso/violenza/ecc): SFW.★ Descrizione del vostro lavoro (BREVE):Mi sono ispirata all'opera di Arya Tata:https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3225918&i=1Il punto focale sono Soul e Maka che simulano che il loro appuntamento sia qualcosa di ben diverso. Originariamente era una drabble, quindi in questo omaggio ho cercato di avvicinarmi il più possibile, ma senza fare la medesima cosa.Numero parole: 210.





	Un appuntamento celato

Un appuntamento celato

 

Maka appoggiò la falce per terra, sedendosi sull’erba, e questa si ritrasformò in Soul, che ancora le teneva la mano.

Maka gliela lasciò andare e osservò la cicatrice sul petto nudo del giovane, le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide e chinò il capo, la sua frangetta le mise in ombra una porzione di viso.

“Soul, sei sicuro che la strega si farà vedere qui?” domandò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il sangue colare dai denti storti della luna butterata che illuminava il cielo.

< Sai benissimo che qui ci siamo già stati e non troveremo niente… è solo un modo per mascherare il nostro primo appuntamento > pensò Soul.

“Così sapevo” disse. Ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Siediti accanto a me” sussurrò Maka.

Soul obbedì, sentì l’erba umida sotto di sé. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli grigi. Si sporse e le prese le guance, tirandogliele.

“Sorridi un po’” borbottò.

La giovane colpì con un colpo di piatto sulla testa e Soul la liberò e, allontanandosi, si massaggiò la testa.

Maka deglutì, si sporse e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto. Socchiuse gli occhi, sporse il capo e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

< Non è cool, ma per lei va bene tutto > pensò Soul, ricambiandola.

 

[Doubledrabble, 210].

 


End file.
